Tribulations d'un maje en déroute
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Et autres textes relatifs au Disque-Monde. Recueil d'OS et autres essais plus ou moins concluants où l'on retrouvera notamment Rincevent et le Bagage, mais pas que ! Le fil conducteur ? Des thèmes et des contraintes d'écriture, sans oublier l'humour. Textes : 1. De l'importance du bousier ; 2. Wapiti.
1. De l'importance du bousier

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers du Disque-Monde appartiennent à Terry Pratchett.

Les textes présents dans ce recueil ont tous été écrits lors des **Nuits du FoF**. Il s'agit en fait d'écrire une fic en une heure sur le thème donné. Si jamais vous avez une quelconque question concernant ce défi du Forum Francophone, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ;)

* * *

 **Thème :** Niveau.

 **Personnages :** Rincevent, Gaspode et deux autres quidams.

 **Rating :** K.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **De l'importance du bousier**

« Hé, toi ! »

Ni une, ni deux, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Dans sa vie, il avait eu affaire à tellement de barbares, de coups d'état, de golems, de soldats surentraînés – et surtout très motivés pour le rayer de la surface du Disque pour une raison qu'il ignorait et qu'il ne tenait pas à connaître – et autres apocalypses, qu'il avait fini par développer un réflexe pavlovien à l'entente de cette phrase. Réflexe qui se déclenchait à peu près au « é ».

Aussi courait-il ventre à terre et robe au vent à travers champs.

L'expérience lui avait démontré qu'il ne servait à rien de se retourner pour vérifier qu'on était toujours poursuivi. Notamment parce qu'on risquait d'entrer fâcheusement en contact avec un élément perturbateur inopiné de façon plus ou moins violente.

S'il y avait eu, quelque part, un championnat du monde de la fuite, Rincevent aurait trôné au sommet du podium. Une fraction de seconde.

A force d'échapper à toutes sortes d'horreurs innommables bien décidées à nous étriper, on finit par atteindre un niveau olympique.

Affairé, il sauta par-dessus une botte de foin.

Quand on court pour sauver sa peau, on ne s'amuse pas à faire des détours.

Derrière lui, de courtes enjambées frappaient le sol à un rythme de moins en moins soutenu. Soudain, le poursuivant s'arrêta. Ce qui en soit était une bonne nouvelle mais pas une assez bonne raison pour se reposer sur ses lauriers. Il accéléra dans un nuage de poussière.

« Ben… qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

— Chais pas… mais tu lui as couru après, aussi.

— Mais… j'lui ai couru après parce qu'il a fichu l'camp…

— Oups, fit une voix à leurs pieds.

— Euh…

— Ouah, ouah. Aboie, refit la voix.

— Tu trouves pas que ça dépote tout d'un coup ?

— Oh, chais pas. Mais ça m'gratte ! »

Un petit cabot pouilleux et tout ratatiné s'éloigna en boitillant, suivi de près par un escadron compact de mouches.

.

Rincevent ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il avait mis une bonne flopée de lieues entre lui et le dernier bruit de poursuite. Hors d'haleine, il s'adossa à un arbre à l'air avenant.

C'était quand même un monde. A chaque fois qu'il commençait à se dire que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, comme l'ennui par exemple, une catastrophe survenait. Du type éruption volcanique au beau milieu d'une zone universellement connue pour n'avoir jamais eu d'autre activité que celle d'un bousier accomplissant consciencieusement son labeur dans un crissement de chitine.

Le mage soupira. Il adorerait être quelque part – à savoir, un endroit quelconque à l'abri de tout retournement du monde intempestif, évidemment – et n'avoir rien à faire d'autre que _rien._

Il avait d'ailleurs toujours un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que certains réussissaient à mourir d'ennui. Lui, se disait-il, s'il en avait l'occasion, s'appliquerait à hisser cela au rang d'art.

Justement, dans une plaine rocailleuse, à deux mille kilomètres du champ, un bousier s'acquittait obligeamment de sa tâche.

Au loin, une colonne de fumée noire s'éleva et, sous les pieds de Rincevent, le sol trembla.

« Ohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerde je vais mourir… » geignit-il alors qu'une crevasse large comme l'Ankh s'ouvrait devant lui.

Oh, ça, il les retenait, les imbéciles qui lui trouvaient une chance hors du commun ! La poisse, oui ! Une poisse incommensurable ! Un vrai génie de l'enchaînement de circonstances exceptionnelles. Certes, il aurait au moins atteint un haut niveau dans un domaine... mais... n'y en avait-il vraiment pas un autre de disponible ?

A un cheveu du pan de sa robe, un bout de sol céda avec condescendance.

* * *

Hum... Bon... j'ai eu une dure semaine, j'fais c'que j'peux, c'pas d'ma faute... XD J'espère au moins que je ne me suis pas trop loupé par rapport au thème.

Et j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

 _Maeglin_


	2. Wapiti

**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion **  
**

 **Rating :** K

 **Thème :** Circonvolutions

 **Contrainte :** Faire des rimes.

Cet OS façon poème a été écrit à l'occasion de la Nuit du Chaos, soit la 100e édition des Nuits du FoF. Comme c'était un événement un peu spécial, des contraintes se sont ajoutées au traditionnel thème. C'est pourquoi cet OS-ci est un peu particulier. Avec des rimes façon quatrains libres...

Il va sans dire que si j'osais me revendiquer d'Apollinaire, le pauvre diable ferait des loopings au Père-Lachaise. Triste constatation mais, au moins, je me suis amusé à l'écrire. Autant dire que ça me change. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire, mais soyez gentils... ne le prenez surtout pas au sérieux x)

* * *

 **Wapiti**

Éberlué, Rincevent chut sur son séant,

Tout désappointé de ne pouvoir bourlinguer plus avant !

Car voilà qu'une étrange créature se dressait par devant.

Et dans son œil brillait l'éclat du sang.

.

Rincevent n'en pouvait douter, la bête était vile.

Son corps était crème et son immense tête noire

Surmontée d'impensables chandeliers en camaïeu d'ivoire

Le persuadait que pareil monstre ne pouvait qu'être hostile !

.

Vers lui se tourna la haute Forêt de Lances

Et en direction du ciel le large mufle obscur se dressa.

Retentit soudain un bramement irréel qui sur la fin se brisa

Terrassant Rincevent bien que sans malveillance.

.

Par la curiosité poussée, la créature s'approcha.

De ses larges naseaux, elle le flaira.

De son sabot fendu, délicatement elle le poussa.

Mais passablement terrifié, Rincevent se pétrifia.

.

Comme un arc tendu, il geignit faiblement

Et le son fut vite couvert par un brame strident

Qui aussitôt dissipa l'attention du géant.

Alors, Rincevent le vit bondir prestement.

.

Dans un fracas abominable, les bois s'entrechoquèrent.

Comme un claquement de tonnerre, le son lui vrilla le crâne

Et chemin faisant parmi les circonvolutions parsemant son crâne

La réflexion amphigourique mena à quelque déduction animalière.

.

Oui, l'idée vint à Rincevent que pareille apparence siérait au cerf

Quatre pattes, une tête, une crinière et des bois,

Mais ceux-ci n'étaient guère de bon aloi.

Leur hurlement de goule et leur tête charbonnière lui serraient les nerfs.

.

Se relevant, il s'épousseta, faisant voler quelques paillettes

Et en se retournant, tomba nez-à-nez avec une autre de ces bêtes !

Épouvanté, il prit la poudre d'escampette !

Mais l'on pouvait y lire que pour les wapitis, c'était l'heure des amourettes.

* * *

J'espère au moins que ça vous aura fait sourire !

Au plaisir de lire vos avis sur la question.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
